It is often desirable to have a table whose table top may be extended or retracted to different overall table top lengths. In this way, a single table may suitably be used for a larger variety of tasks. This would be particularly advantageous for a table which is only used on an occasional basis and which is kept in storage at other times. However, the addition of extendable table top features adds considerable weight, complexity, and cost to a table which is undesirable. Accordingly, there is a need for a table whose table top may be extended or retracted to different overall table top lengths, which is still relatively simple, lightweight, and inexpensive.